Confused Hearts
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: A card from the past, two confused hearts (hence the title) and a dangerous card of one of Clow Reed's rivals are really making life tough. The UNIVERSE, the card from the past, seems to know a lot about what is wrong. R


Confused Hearts  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP, and unfortunately Nelvana. Therefore, since I don't like Nelvana, I shall use Japanese names.   
  
For those of you like my friends who complain that the dub is horrible, but don't learn the Japanese names, here they are.  
Yuki - Julian  
Toya - Tory  
Tomoyo - Madison  
Syaoran - Li  
Meiling - Meilin  
Tomoeda - Readington  
Fujitaka - Aiden  
Also, when I say degrees, I mean degrees Fahrenheit.  
  
It was coming too close. This storm was insane. How could they fight this without her magic?   
'Why won't my key become the wand?'  
She could see it coming right at her. She couldn't move. She was frozen in place.  
Then, Yue was there, holding her close to him. He made a shield to protect them.   
Sakura still couldn't understand why the key wouldn't transform.  
Then, the shield was broken. A huge blast of water was coming towards them.  
Yue threw Sakura to the ground. She could see him get hit. He was slammed against a tree.   
'Now I really have to figure out how to get the wand to appear, or else everyone will end up like Yue.'  
Before she could do anything, she was sucked up into a funnel of water.  
'I need Yue's help!' Sakura thought desperately.  
  
Sakura woke up.   
She shook her head to get that memory out of her head.   
'Why do these memories keep coming back to me?'   
Just the night before, she remembered the Final Judgment, especially when Yue looked into her eyes. She remembered how hypnotic they had been.   
Sakura glanced at her clock. It was 3:48 in the morning. She went back to sleep.   
When Sakura's alarm rang at 7:00, she actually got up. She was still thinking about her memory. 'What does it mean? What is so important about that time that I have to remember it?'  
Sakura saw Toya coming out of the bathroom. He looked horrible. "Toya, what happened?"  
"I have the flu. My temperature is 102 degrees."  
Sakura went downstairs to make some breakfast. She made some for Toya, too. She brought it up to him as soon as they were done. "Take care of yourself, Toya. Feel better."  
Sakura put on her new skates. Her father, Fujitaka, had gotten her a new pair for her to go to Tomoeda Junior High School. Her other skates were so worn out, and they no longer fit her.   
On her way to school, she spotted Yuki on his way to the local university. "Hi, Yuki!"   
Yuki smiled at her and tossed her a piece of candy, as always. "Hello, Sakura. Where's Toya?"  
"He's sick today. His temperature is 102 degrees. Dad told him to stay home from school."  
"Yeah, I heard about the flu bug that was going around."   
Suddenly, a girl was in front of Yuki. She looked like no one he had ever seen before. She looked transparent, like a ghost. Something like déja vû came over him. Falling back, he transformed into Yue.   
"Who are you?" Yue demanded.   
The girl just looked at him with sad eyes.   
Sakura looked at her guardian with concern. "Who do you see, Yue?"  
Yue didn't answer. He didn't even hear her. He was wrapped in his memories.   
  
"Yue, Kerberos, stop fighting!" UNIVERSE grabbed Yue's arms before he could do any damage to Kerberos. Of course that didn't stop the beast of the Seal from pouncing on Yue.  
UNIVERSE saw this, and froze the lion in place. She let Yue go once he promised not to attack Kerberos again. Then, once Yue was out of the way, she unfroze the beast.   
Kerberos hit the ground with a loud thud. "Owww. Hey, you cheated. You froze me!"  
"Well, you should know better than to fight," UNIVERSE scolded.   
"How was I supposed to know that you would help Yue?"  
"Well, I wouldn't be able to hold you back as easily as Yue, would I?"  
Yue snickered. "She has a point. You don't have the great looks I do!"  
Kerberos growled. "THAT'S IT!"  
UNIVERSE sighed. These two really need to be kept in the book. "This is why you two are always fighting."  
With a swift flick of her wrist, the two of them were slammed against one another.   
Just then, Clow Reed appeared. "What happened?"  
UNIVERSE was startled. "Master!"  
Yue and Kerberos groaned. "Oww. That hurt. Eh, Master!"  
"UNIVERSE, what happened? Were they fighting again?"  
"Yes, Master."  
Clow sighed. "Why can't the two of you get along?"  
"They do, Master. They got along yesterday when Raul Simoné attacked, trying to steal the other cards."  
"Of course they did. They got to fight someone."  
"They still got along..." UNIVERSE was becoming beet red. She had only meant that as a joke.   
Clow laughed. "Well, this is true."   
Yue got up and left Kerberos alone.   
Clow's smile disappeared when he saw Yue leaving. Before he could say anything, he started a coughing fit. It was horrible.   
UNIVERSE was concerned for her master.   
Kerberos got up from his spot.   
Yue turned around to look at his master. Concern etched his face. He and UNIVERSE almost had matched looks.  
"M-m-master, what's wrong?" UNIVERSE had never seen anything like this before. Her master had always been in tip top shape.   
"Nothing. It's just a little cough."  
"That's not a little cough," Kerberos told him.  
UNIVERSE opened her eyes as though coming out of a trance, which was very true. "Master, there is something wrong with you. The universe doesn't lie."  
Clow smiled at the creation he had made. He remembered first making the card. On it was a lady with a ball of energy in her lap. Behind her, the stars, the suns, the planets, and the moons. He remembered giving magic to the card. He remembered the life form that came out of it.   
Now, he knew that he had to be honest with his creations. They had the right to know what was happening to him. "You're right. I am dying."  
Yue, Kerberos, and UNIVERSE were shocked.   
UNIVERSE nodded. "I feared so."  
"Now, I must seal all of the cards. Yue and Kerberos must go back inside the book. However, there is a problem that involves you, UNIVERSE."  
UNIVERSE was shocked. "There is?"  
Clow nodded.  
UNIVERSE gasped. "Of course! I must have a master or a mistress, or else, my power..."   
Yue had a grim look on his face. "If she is released from her true form, the universe will be destroyed before anything can be done."  
UNIVERSE had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to destroy anything. Clow, Master, there must be something that can be done!"  
Clow looked sad. "I don't know what to do. If only there was a way that you could be..."  
"Destroyed," she finished for him, her voice serious.  
Kerberos shook his head. "There is no way it can be done."  
UNIVERSE shook her head. "You're wrong. If no one knows about something, it doesn't exist to them. The only ones who know about me are the other spirits, you two, and Master. If you forget about me, I won't exist to you. Once Master dies, no one else will know about me. I will die."  
Clow sadly nodded. "This is the way, then."  
Using his magic, Clow erased the memory of UNIVERSE from every spirit, then sealed them in the book.   
Then, Clow went into another coughing fit.   
Already, UNIVERSE was starting to fade.   
Clow went to his bed chamber. There, he suffered much pain as UNIVERSE sadly watched her master die. Tears flowed down her cheeks.  
In Clow's last minutes, she could feel herself returning to her true form. Once she was just a card, it began to burn. Before she was destroyed completely, she made one wish. 'I wish that I will be able to watch over Yue.'  
  
"Good, you remember who I am," she said. "Now, I can speak with you. I know some things. One of them is Sakura's heart is confused. I don't know why, though. If her heart can not come out of its confusion, her magic will be affected."  
"What will happen?" Yue asked.   
"Her magic will lose hold on the cards. They will be free. They will be Clow Cards again. We must not let that happen! The cards will be so confused, they'll attack innocents just as they did when they were first released."  
"You're right, we can't let that happen."  
Sakura was confused. "What can't we let happen, Yue?"  
UNIVERSE continued. "Yue, you must help your mistress overcome the confusion that her heart is giving her. You should also overcome the confusion in your own heart."  
"I'll try."  
"For now, I must go. I will be watching over you. Good-bye."  
Yue watched as she disappeared.   
"Yue, who did you see?"  
"A ghost."  
"A ghost?!?!"  
"Don't worry, she's my friend."  
"Oh, okay."  
The look in Yue's eyes told Sakura that it was more than a visit from a friendly ghost. As he changed back into Yuki, Sakura felt a chill on her shoulder, as if something was touching it.   
  
Little did Sakura know, UNIVERSE was not only watching Yue, but also Sakura. There were other cards out there, rouge cards, that she hoped would never come to Tomoeda. Sakura wasn't ready to fight some of them. There were some that she hoped would come to Tomoeda, but so far, had not.  
One of them stood before her now. The DEATH card, created by Masanori Furigaza. Masanori was just another copy-cat, but the cards he made were not to be taken lightly. DEATH was following Sakura.   
'What does it want with Sakura?'   
"DEATH, what do you want with Sakura?" No one else could hear UNIVERSE, except DEATH.  
DEATH, as always, never answered. There was something in the silence, a breeze. Laughter. First a child's laugh, then evil. Then, an ear-piercing scream. There was something happening to Sakura that she didn't know about.   
UNIVERSE felt a pain in her. "There's something inside Sakura," she whispered.   
DEATH nodded.   
"There's nothing I can do."  
She heard the laugh again.  
  
At school, Sakura wasn't doing very well. She felt very tired as opposed to how she had felt this morning. She was also very cold. She might have caught Toya's flu. That wasn't good, especially since she had a test today.   
  
Before Sakura stood a giant bear.   
'How did that happen? The bear just became enormous once I gave it to Yuki,' Sakura thought.   
Suddenly, Yue appeared and saved her from being stepped on.   
She was back in Yue's arms.  
Yue flew high into the air and attacked the bear.  
Sakura held on to Yue so that she didn't fall. She felt safe in Yue's arms.  
Then, the worst happened.   
Yue's wings disappeared. They started falling.   
Yue wrapped his other arm around Sakura and held her close to him.   
Yue landed on Kerberos with a thud. They were both frightened by what had just happened.   
'I have to stop this giant bear, or else Yuki's house will be destroyed.'  
"Yue, are you all right now?"  
"Yes, just stop that bear. You're going to need to find where the energy is coming from."  
"All right."  
'I've got to stop that bear for Yue and Yuki.'  
  
"Sakura, wake up!"  
"Huh?" Sakura looked up. She had fallen asleep in class! In the middle of the test as well!  
"Sakura, are you feeling well today?"  
"I feel a little sick."  
"Why don't you go down to the nurse's office?"  
"All right."  
Sakura walked down to the nurse's office. As it turned out, she had caught the flu from Toya.  
The nurse told Sakura that she would be going home. Yuki arrived to take her home, since Toya was unable to.   
When she walked in the door, she fell. Yuki was there to catch her.   
"Let me take you up to your room."  
"All right."  
Yuki picked Sakura up and took her to her room. By the time he put her in her bed, she had already fallen asleep. Yuki smiled. Then, he went into Toya's room to check up on him.  
When Yuki saw that Toya was asleep as well, he walked back to Sakura's room. There, he changed into Yue.  
Yue felt someone else's presence. He looked around. Then, he saw a panicked UNIVERSE.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I saw the DEATH card that Masanori Furigaza created following Sakura."  
"WHAT?"  
"There's something wrong inside Sakura, something more than a little flu bug."  
"Do you have an idea of what it is?"  
"No. I've been trying to identify what's making her sick and where it is, but I can't seem to locate it. I do know that her fever has something to do with her illness."  
"Before, you said that there was confusion in her heart. Could that be causing it?"  
"Only if someone else who has magic were to use that against her, which would mean that it would be impossible to find in the body..."  
"So, someone's trying to kill her, but who?"  
"Or what? There are other cards who still do the will of their dead masters. Anybody who was against Clow is against Sakura."  
"So, do you think Masanori's spirit has something to do with this?"  
"Maybe. Toya might just have the flu. Masanori probably took advantage of Sakura's confusion to make the flu worse for her."  
"Which is why DEATH is following her."  
UNIVERSE looked at the floor. "Yue, we have to find the source of Sakura's confusion. I can see it throughout her. Her star is not normal." She looked up at Yue, eyes filled with tears. "I may be dead, but she's my mistress and I care about her, too."  
Yue walked over and touched the spirit. He passed through her. "I won't let anything happen to her."   
UNIVERSE sadly shook her head. "There's nothing you can do."  
"There has to be something!"  
"No. You're too confused yourself."  
"About what?"  
"Your heart. Your feelings. You love Sakura, but you think you still love Clow." A tear fell from her eye. "You have to stop kicking yourself, Yue. Just because Clow didn't love you in the same way doesn't mean no one else loved you that way." She walked over to Sakura and checked her temperature. "I loved you."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, but I knew how you felt about Clow, so I thought that just being your friend was better than nothing. So, you should be happy that Clow at least loved you like a son than nothing at all."  
"The confusion. It's in Sakura's heart. Maybe she's in love with someone other than Syaoran."  
  
"Clow?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... I heard what you and Yue were talking about. I heard Yue tell you that he loves you."  
"You weren't supposed to hear that."  
"I know and I'm sorry, but Clow, I mean Master..."  
"It's all right, you may call me Clow."  
"Clow, I love Yue. I know that he doesn't love me. I also know that you don't love him the way he wants. Please, don't treat him differently. I know he'll never love me. I'm just grateful that he's my friend."  
"I would never treat Yue differently."  
"Are you sure? He'll treat you differently."  
"I'm sure."  
UNIVERSE sighed. "Tonight is going to be a new moon."  
"But it's the night of the full moon."  
"Yue is hurt and now that he knows you don't love him the way he would like, he is, in a way, being reborn. He has no light right now, but he'll get his light back. Eventually."  
"Why don't you tell Yue you love him?"  
"Because he'll never love me."  
"I don't want Yue to be hurt about this forever."  
"He should have someone else."  
"Exactly, which is why you should tell him how you feel."  
"But, you know I can't be sealed in the book once you die. I won't be able to be there for him. Maybe, someone else."  
"A new mistress."  
"Nani? A new mistress? Where? Who?"  
"In the future."  
"The future?"  
"Yes. I will come up with a young woman who will love Yue the way he should be loved." He got up and hugged UNIVERSE. "Will you approve of me doing this?"  
"Yes, as long as Yue is happy. Besides, I can always watch over Yue as a ghost."  
"Then I shall create her."  
"Clow?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Name her Sakura. Yue loves the cherry blossoms." (A/N: I have no idea if that's really true, but in the story it is, OK?)  
"All right."  
  
UNIVERSE gently stroked Sakura's face. She and Clow had come up with her together. She didn't want her mistress to die. "You're right. She does love someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Maybe you."  
"Me?"  
"Clow and I came up with her to help you get over him. We weren't sure if she would love you, but now that she is 14, she looks the way we imagined her. She might love you, but I can't be sure."  
"You and Clow made her?"  
"Yes, for you. We didn't see Syaoran. We couldn't control who she would love. We were right that she would love Yuki, though. So, if she loves Yuki, there's a chance that she loves you."  
More tears fell from UNIVERSE's eyes as she felt Sakura's temperature rising. "I'm sorry. I should have told you before. Clow and I just wanted you to be happy."  
"I appreciate it. I'm glad you and Clow made Sakura, because I really do love her."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Clow loved me like a son. You helped him make Sakura so I would find someone else who loved me. I was lucky to have a wonderful master and friend." He smiled at her. "You were my best friend."  
UNIVERSE flushed. "Thank you."  
Sakura stirred. "Yue..."  
"Sakura," Nadeshiko said.   
"Nadeshiko," UNIVERSE said.   
"Do you think she'll be all right?"  
"I think so."  
The two ghosts leaned over and kissed Sakura's cheeks.  
"We can't stay much longer. I have spent too much time on this plane. We have both given much of our power and love for Sakura to her. Yue, in the fairy tales, the handsome prince always awakens the princess with a kiss. On the lips. For now, sayonara. Aishiteru. Ganbatte."  
Nadeshiko looked at Yue. "Sayonara, Yue. Ganbatte. We'll be watching you two."  
With that, they disappeared, smiling.  
Yue leaned over Sakura and kissed her.  
Sakura woke up. "Yue..."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Were you kissing me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you continue?" she asked with a smile.  
"Well, you woke up," he replied with a smile.  
The two kissed again.   
  
When the night sky fell over Tomoeda, UNIVERSE used her powers to make shooting stars for Yue and Sakura.  
  
Yue and Sakura sat outside, Sakura in Yue's arms, watching the shooting stars. They looked at each other and kissed again. Sakura was glad that she was over her confusion. She was also glad that when she called Syaoran, he accepted it. The clan forced him to take Meiling to a festival they were having back in Hong-Kong the previous week-end. They had fallen in love under the stars. 'I wonder if UNIVERSE made the stars for Syaoran and Meiling to fall in love under,' Sakura thought to herself. She still hadn't told Yue that she had seen the spirit of the card when she said his name. She would tell him, one day. For now, she just wanted to appreciate the shooting stars, obviously a gift for her and Yue from UNIVERSE.  
  
I finally finished this. Wow. I started this a while ago, but I decided I would finish it. Anyway, tell me what you think, even if you are a rabid S&S fan ready to try and kill me. pnkngrnd3  
  
Japanese: Nani? = What?  
Sayonara = Goodbye  
Aishiteru = I love you  
Ganbatte = Good luck. 


End file.
